Red Velvet
by TheLadyTsubasax
Summary: "Mark my words, Kaname. I shall be Queen one day." (Mature Warning. Lemon alert. Don't like, don't read.)


RED VELVET

_One cannot turn humans who do not desire it into vampires. This is the sins that our ancestors decided we cannot commit…it's such a foolish matter but…_

"K-Kaname..." the blonde, female pureblood crooned in delight, arching her body against his using the adorned wall as her support. His finger stroked her genital folds; his lips brushing against hers lightly like a bird's fluttering wings.

"Ahh,"she hissed between her teeth, her hips bucking against his, biting her lip hard drawing blood that beaded on her rosy lips, she tossed her head left and right urgently trying to muffle the insolent moan that wished to be liberated as to not also gain unwanted attention from the room next door from the library where such a sinful intimacy took place. This act was not out of love but out of pure lust and crave for blood.

Kaname's tongue licked and caressed her neck tantalisingly, taking her pale flesh into his mouth tasting and sucking it hungrily, Sara felt his fangs graze her skin lightly sending shivers through her body down to between her legs where the warmth continued to pool much to Kaname's advantage as he added another digit to his ministrations to her secret rose. She clawed the bookcase scorching marks into the mature furniture she arched upon, splitting the wood maliciously. Her body purred in delight from the treatment like a pleased feline curled on front of a warm fire on a cold winter's day, Kaname clawed at the prominent pearl necklace wrapped around her slim neck, with a harsh tug he ripped the sapphire pendant from the pearls. Pearls rained upon the carpet.

She threw her head back.

Her hands were pinned above her head by his free hand in a firm, vice grip leaving her body in a vulnerable state to his domain. Desperation for some need to fill her, for friction to end this shameful need of hers became her, in an attempt, she closed her legs instinctively, frantically probing for that abrasion for the sore ache. Her endeavour was promptly distorted of by his leg silencing her inner plea as he forced his leg between hers to part them from one another. A strangled whimper left her bruised lips as he rammed her higher up against the bookcase, Sara wrapped her long legs around Kaname's waist in support; the heels of her shoes dug into the hind of his legs. He removed his hand from her core much to Sara's regret and bunched her ashen, pallet white gown around her hips-which was in much a disarray as was Kaname's banquet ensemble- to widen her legs further, in soft movements Kaname stroked her inner thighs slowly. Demanding hands freed her own, a sore burning sensation burned her wrists where his hands had been, she coiled them around his neck. Rouge swarmed under her clammy skin, burning everywhere his eyes touched. Her lust filled blue sapphire eyes clouded into a red hue, forgetting her sense of manner and dignity shattering a invaluable ornament nearby, cracks like a spider's web itched its way onto the windows painted by Winter's frost.

Sara stirred intensely hissing at the burning sensation.

Only a single candlelight illuminated the room revealing the outlines of the two purebloods against the bookcase shielded by the welcoming shadows of the room that the soft candlelight could not reach.

Her cloudy eyes fell back on his lip. He smelled of winter wind, and snow. The wiry sensation of his roving tongue sent jolts of electrocution through her limbs. Kaname pried her away from the wall, caging her in his arms. His seeking lips collided demandingly on Sara's, probing the cave of her heated mouth. Needing to breathe she wearily pulled back only to be locked by his inescapable lips again. Her hands slipped over his back, under the cold, hard tresses of his hair. She rubbed her fingers on the back of his neck.

Entity of life wrapped in flames, their lust and passion awoke within themselves which they tried so hard to desist, it fed their addiction, their desire, the pleasure imprisoned and the beasts restrained my heavy chains.

Kaname hid his face against the side of her warm throat, groaning inaudibly in his throat. Aching and shivering for her heat, he pressed her tightly against his frame, arms bolted around her small back and head. Kaname's lathering lips and caressing hands manifested within her clothes, seeking flesh and more warm skin hidden from view, specifically for his mouth. His eyes remained closed as he listened to Sara's blood scream and sing to him, how it roused the temptation within him to pierce her pale, pallid skin.

"Mhhmmm..." Nails dug into Kaname's skin, blood dewed in pearls on his sweat stricken skin earning a low, deep moan from the male pureblood. Pain and pleasure. That is what the purebloods craved for, that is what they lived for. Bodily desires and instinct reigned between the two with neither wanting to control the beasts unfolding within them . They were taught as they were brought up that as the well known respectful purebloods they had to control such barbaric behaviours in the vampire society, yet right now, neither wished nor cared. It was forgotten as where the clothes disregarded on the floor.

His insisting and penetrating hands sought avenues, regions, passages accessed only in the privacy of their bedroom. Kaname knelt on the floor. Sara's eyes wavered, her body tingling like a spider's legs crawling against her skin.

She felt the hems of her skirt being lifted.

She felt his hot breath against her core, slim fingers stretching her folds widely. He blew gently against her sensitive labial lips sending electric jolts through her. His lavishing tongue swapped her juices eagerly. Her hips thrust against his seeking tongue. Sara cringed against the wall, whimpering in pleasure. His sucking lips gathered the traces of her arousal creasing over the inner column of her thighs. She flinched, latching the walls in sexual frustration, clawing the archaic walls. The feeling of his fangs slipped against her vulva, tugging at her vaginal opening as more liquid dripped along the lining.

Sara jerked uncontrollably from the contact of his fangs, wheezing from the drastic and overwhelming reaction. Her arms and legs tensed, widely, she panted. "Kana—Kaname…" As more liquid dripped under her thigh, Kaname lifted her leg, cleaning away the evidence. Her undergarments latched between her thighs, keeping his head between her legs..

Kaname braced his legs, stooping higher to meet her calling lips. Instead of letting her arrange her skirt back, Kaname thrust his finger within her wet folds, separating them evenly and slid the tips inside of her opening. His eyes were full of want and sexual arousal, breathing hotly on her parted lips. Heavily setting his forehead on hers, he kissed her brows as Sara fell back on the wall.

From the steam of his breath, Sara detected short shivers enshrouded in the pants. Dipping his head on the side of her face, Kaname sighed in her ear. "Sara" His digging fingers curled inside of Sara. She arched her back, biting on her lip.

Hugging his shoulders, Sara panted in his hair. Readily brushing his scalp, Sara closed her eyes, submitting to his coaxing fingers. Her hips rode along his hand, wheeling inside, twisting and plunging out slightly, then shyly inserting and wiggling around. Sara unbuttoned his banquet ensemble, her hungry eyes revealing in the sight of his beautiful throat. Without knowing, her tongue spat out to lick the skin.

Kaname shoved his fingers deeper encouragingly. Kissing her temple and hair, Kaname clutched her waist with one hand. Fusing his fingers inside of her womb, he inhaled the webbing scent of her arousal, still alive and fresh inside of his mouth, now filling the room around them. Raising her leg higher from his waist to his hip, Sara tilted her hip back. His thrusting hands angled upwards, Kaname soaked his fingers, reaching over his waist to stabilize her lifted leg. Books fell from the bookcase that Sara's body rammed into, falling with a loud 'thump' unknown that guests began to notice the abrupt clamour.

Sara swayed slightly in his arms, her small hands anxiously yanking the buttons of his dinner shirt sprawling and spraying across the floor. Gripping his belt, she loosened the buckles. Releasing her leg for a moment, Kaname lifted her by the waist, his fangs protruded, urgently clinging the curve of her shoulder.

His massaging fingers slipped out, thick fluid glossily falling over his wrist and knuckles. He brought his index finger covered in her dew to his lips and sucked it. Sara's arousal grew, her tongue licking her lips as she watched him savour her taste. Kaname gripped her waist and under her thigh, shifting her weight against the wall. Submitting himself to her completely, he breathed against her lips.

Sara writhed on the wall, face hidden on his shoulder and hands shakily clenching his collar. Assaulted by pleasure, she moaned against his throat, pushing her hips testily into Kaname.

This is what she wanted. What she needed. What she craved for.

His response was equal but rough, hungrily plunging in the rich cushion-like walls of her vagina. Sara set her head back on the wall, inhumanely flushed and aroused. Her heavy breathing matched his, once his glazed eyes peeked into hers, her hips jerked wildly. His tongue rolled out to caress the pulse under her ear, dripping lazily over the structure of her elegant white throat, "Y-Yuuki". The sound of Sara's quiet moan of protest burned against his tongue, Kaname felt her vocal cords stir and bounce back.

"Be quiet," Kaname whispered harshly in a murderous tone, a demand not to be questioned with.

Securing her thighs against his waist, Kaname thrusted repeatedly, listening to the soft croons whipping out of her mouth, and watching her eyes double back in relieved pleasure. Losing herself completely, Sara slid lower against the wall, hanging onto him with one arm slung over his neck while her other nestled inside of his shirt, marvelling over untouched parts that her girls played with to her own pleasure. She ached, yearned for more.

His glowing red eyes stared down at her piercingly. Her breathing wavered in return, springing back against the wall, Sara folded her other arm over his shoulder. Gentle, warm fingers brushed over her ear with the delicacy of a feather. She looked up to see crimson eyes bore into hers. And the next thing she knew his fangs pierced her crisp white skin. She arched her body like a bow, a harp's strings bending to the will of the player, her hips meeting his thrusts eagerly.

They were both so close now. They could feel it. Sense it. Taste it.

Kaname continued to brutally pound into Sara's tortured sex whilst he drank her blood, the pleasure of his protruding thrusts and fangs breaking her skin delivered an obtuse level of pleasure for the pureblood. Sara could feel the manuscripts, hardbacks and sculptured patterns of the bookcase which stood out pierce into her back roughly whenever Kaname penetrated her. A cry and she released to soon feel Kaname's seed fill her spoilt womb. Sara heavily panted, her blonde, long hair dishevelled and lightly damp with perspiration, dress ripped on the side. Kaname retracted his sharp fangs from her neck and licked the distasteful mark left on the side which was soon healed with thanks to Sara's pureblood ability. He eased himself out of Sara gently earning a groan to escape past her parted lips, remains of semen and blood dripped from her sex some upon her inner thigh. Sara was no doubt a strong woman in Kaname's eyes, and for that he secretly admired her yet resented that when it disadvantaged him-but he would never tell her that. She was the white queen after all, his opposition.

Dazedly satisfied a light smile found its way onto her lips as she made herself stand properly. She chuckled, with a slightly curled hand hovering over her mouth.

"How amusing. Kuran Kaname, the king of the purebloods has filled my womb with his seed." she mused arranging her dress around her, cerulean eyes glittering in humour as she stroked her lower abdomen in emphasis. Kaname shook his head at his own foolishness

She took a step forward, her eyes narrowing menacingly.

"Oh my. What would your little pretty bird do if she were to find out her supposedly fiancée...her brother had such an shameful part in this act?"

"You'd do best to keep quiet about such a matter, Sara," Kaname coolly countered. "It'd be profoundly crude of you to bring such a private subject matter to surface".

Sara only laughed lightly. "Oh, come now Kaname. Whatever gave you or one to answer me such a crude answer? It is only natural for beasts such as us to initiate in such intimacy. After all, we are one of the only remaining pureblooded vampires. We must stick together, should we not?"

"Think what you will, Sara" Kaname drawled in his velvet tone beginning to carry out his cufflinks and the rest of attire with a complex ease. Skilful fingers worked harmoniously with the compound routine for such an outfit, skilful fingers that were not only skilful for such untailored duties but also for those that took place behind away from priding eyes. Sara licked her lips. The distinct aroma from Sara's dew lingered on his fingertips. A satisfied smile blossomed on the white queen's features.

Presently, a black king and white queen of the chess board stood before one another in the library, no longer two purebloods in the heat of passion and lust.

Sara strolled forward.

He_ just_ watched her with those melancholy eyes of his that carried dynasty's worth of grief and burden.

Kaname lifted his head with a solemn expression as if the sinful affair had ever taken place, without consent Sara placed a hand on his well sculptured high cheekbones- a hand either side his face and rubbed his skin with her thumb so delicately. "When shall you warm my bed again, Kaname?" she whispered contemptuously leaning into his ear."Next full moon? Next season? Next nightfall?"

Kaname smirked darkly, "You are an amusing woman, Sara." he admonished gently, his wine orbs flickering a menacing scarlet. A smile brimming of satisfaction encompassed her lips. "And you, Kuran Kaname are a man without underhanded tactics."

"I'm convinced you can deduce what other propositions I've come here for to negotiate with you, Kaname." Sara eyed him. "Maybe our next reunion won't also be a visit after all too, hm?" brushing his chin gently with a fingertip, her hand brushed sensually on his chin and jaw alluringly, she withdrew; her bewitching words flickering over his skin like warm fire.

"Kaname," Sara nodded inclining her depart, Kaname regarded her and nodded shortly with a slight bow out of courteousness. He avoided the nerve to laugh and turned silently warping himself into the shadows of the library and was gone.

"Mark my words, Kaname. I shall be Queen one day."


End file.
